Fascist Authority Party
The Fascist Authority Party is a political entity within the Imperial Crownwlands of Greater Hulstria. The FAP follows the ideals of the fascism and the believe of a strong central government partnered along with pro-religious measures. Founded on October 29th, 2587 (and resurgence on April 7th, 2641) the Fascist Authority Party has emerged has a leading political party in the nation garnering on averge over 38 million votes each election year. Having offices in every major city in Greater Hulstria the FAP has grown from small party meetings in basements to having massive Crownland wide political rallies. The Fascist Authority Party has been the majority in Greater Hulstria for over 17 years starting in year 2644. Foundation The Fascist Authority Party was founded on October 29th, 2587 by Albrecht Ewald and quickly established a hold on Hulstrian politics. Ewald believed that the nation should be governed by a strong government and strong military that would eventually create a safe, law-obident society (which continues on today). He wanted Hulstria to be a leading nation in religious matters and often proposed laws in favor of religious groups or policies. With this idealism exibited by Albrecht, voters flocked to the party, and ushered the Fascist Authority Party to over 121 Imperial Diet seats in its few years of existance. Albrecht Ewald proposed over 30 proposals in the partys first 10 years which caught the eye of the Progressive Liberal Party, one of the leading parties during that era. A political alliance was quick formed between the two and both pushed for greater powers to the central government. The alliance reached its peak when in the "Cabinet Proposal of April 2594" passed within the Diet giving the two parties a majority hold on the national cabinet along with several other active parties during that day. Included in that cabinet were also the pro-small government advocates and opposition parties to the alliance, Ewald included them despite their stance against the them. The move gained high praise for bringing unity to the cabinet, something that was lacking when Ewald first entered. The Fascist and Progressive Liberal chairmans were close in legislative workings but often disargeed on issues like religious matters. Ewald believed in a pro-religious state where religion was apart of everyday activites while the PLP liked a more quiet religious scene leaning more towards secular ideals. Nonetheless the parties were dominating in Hulstrian politics during the era and compromised with eachother on various issues (ex:religion). During the Fascist Authority Partys first 13 years were marked by the persistance of Albrecht Ewald in central government, pro-military, and government economic regulation efficency policies. Other notable events were the several clashes between the Fascists and pro-small government paries in the Imperial Diet, many say it was not uncommon to see fierce debates in the Imperial Diet on a daily basis. By the year 2600 however, the majority of those parties imploded, and the political dominance by the PLP/FAP alliance continued. In the election of 2600 the Facist Authority Party become the majority party along with the PLP finally locking in power. The big victory was cut short months after. Implosion Right after the elections of 2600, party chairman Albrecht Ewald died suddenly of unknown causes in his home in Budenlar at the age of 59. Leading the party with such charisma and drive, political party officials were scrambling to find a replacement. Some suggested during that time Vice-Chairman Richard Palmer should've become the next chairman without question but unchecked reports that he had a hidden leftist past caused many party members to cast doubt and not come to a decision. Instead of moving towards unity, many within were fighting for power, and in the end result the Fascist Authority Party's imposion. Records today show that he in fact never had any sort of involvment in leftist movements and if enough time was given for him to explain himself or people looked into those reorts more, the implosion may have never happened. Resurgence & New Leadership After over 40 years of absence from the Greater Hulstria political scene Spenzer Roderick and Allen Green (who would become the partys main leadershipship) led the political resurgence of the Fascist Authority Party on April 7th, 2641. With enough support garnered by the two men they set up new party offices across the nation and campaigning for the upcoming elections. Their former ally however, the Progressive Liberals, was not there to restart their alliance as they too imploded a decade after Ewald's death. The political party recieved instant opposition from the Hulstrian Nationalist Party and other liberal parties but it didn't stop the fascists in gaining over 123 Imperial Diet seat gain in elections the year after. Spenzer Roderick was very active in first few years proposing a record amount of bills for the party and taking a more "Third Way" stance on issues like the economy and social life something that wasn't done back in the 590s with Ewald. Roderick introduced bills to give more power to the central government but allow air to private industry to let operate along public owned establishments although keeping a firm stance on industry accountability and efficieny to the citizens. In fact several economic bills proposed by the FAP increased Greater Hulstria's national surplus by an average of 2 billion dollars a year thanks in part to a proposal to completely cover telephone lines costs by the government thus allowing the citizens more to spend and more to invest in the economy. No attempt to repeal that law has been proposed since its passing. Despite the economic benefit some FAP economic bills gave, opposition was still rapid, and party officials debated in the Imperial Diet constantly defending their stances on issues, mostly with the Nationalist Party who were not quiet with their dislike of the fascists. Two political parties on the other hand, the Particate Coalition and the Hulstrian Reactionary Party, offered their hand of friendship to the FAP creating the Right Coalition. The coalition consited of all the far-right political parties in Greater Hulstria and lasted for more than a dozen years. It would never gain anything huge in its time but the parties were close in communication and allies in Kien. The Fascist Authority Party in the April 2644 elections in Greater Hulstria were able to gain a majority hold on the nation with just 116 seats, lower than the 123 seat gain in its first election since the resurgence. The partys majority share would not be untouched for the next 20 years and the title of majority boosted efforts by officials to get more done in the Diet. The movement for responsible goverence was soon born. Majority Party & Movement for Responsible Governence Party Leadership